Beast comes to call
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Antauri is changed into a beast and ends up snatching Chiro! Can the team save them both? A Birth Day Gift and Request!
1. Vile

_A/N: Happy super late B-Day Mrs. Bumblebee! ^_^_

_I hope you like it._

_Chapter 1: Vile_

The day was quite in Shuggazoom City, giving the monkey team a well-deserved break.

Antauri was meditating, Otto was being Otto playing with his gadgets, Gibson was working in his lab, And Nova and Sprx were fighting again.

As for the monkey team leader, Chiro was laying back in his chair watching the two bright colored monkeys argue it out. Normally he would intervene, but this time he felt it was something they both needed, after all the fight only began because Sprx hit on Nova. It was sad how much Nova refused to date the other, but then again weren't they brother and sister? Maybe it was best if she did refuse, but at the same time they were animals, and only the animal kingdom can really get away with incest.

Chiro stopped thinking about it before he gave himself a headache and went back to just watching them, making sure nothing got out of hand with them.

"Gang look at this!" Gibson announced barging into the room with enthusiasm. "I have found a new chemical!" He held up a blue vile for all of them to see; Antauri the only one missing from the room. "I believe this chemical can change the lives of many. It still requires more testing, but if I can pull this off we will have a possible cure for cancer!"

Chiro jumped out of his seat with an over joyed expression. "Really? That's amazing!"

Gibson nodded pleased with himself when Otto reached for the vile.

"Don't touch Otto!" he snapped. "There is no telling what could happen if you spill this."

"Aw, you never let me look at anything, I won't hurt it, I promise." Otto whined.

"Absolutely not!" Gibson scolded. "I'm putting this vile in the fridge to keep it cool, don't touch it…it's not stable yet Otto." He replied placing the vile next to the juice.

Otto gave a frown but backed away from the fridge.

"So how long do you have to keep it in there?" Chiro asked.

Gibson beamed as his leader asked. "Two days exactly!" Otto was still hovering over the blue monkey. "And until that time _no one_ can touch it." He glared at the green monkey who quickly stopped hovering.

"As long as we can keep Otto away from it I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about." Sprx remarked sarcastically giving Nova a playful smile, but she took it differently and socked him in the arm. And it started once more with the two of them bickering.

"Hey, where's Antauri?" Chiro suddenly asked breaking the fight up between the two.

"His still in the back room, meditating." Otto remarked putting up air quotes around meditating.

"Maybe we should see if he wants to go with us to the market place." Nova said. "it's better than staying here all day."

Chiro nodded and walked into the back room.

"Hey Antauri…want to come to the market with us? You never know when you might get another chance." He smiled.

"No thanks Chiro…You go ahead, I'll stay here, besides we never know when Skeleton King will attack."

Chiro gave a sigh; he was looking forward to Antauri coming along. "Well okay, see you in a bit then." With that Chiro left the room.

Sprx looked at his leader as he walked back in. "So is old meditater bot coming or what?"

Chiro gave out a disappointed sigh and answered, "No, he wants to stay here."

Sprx nodded in understanding. That was the older brother for ya. "Well there's no point staying here today on such a wonderful worry free day, shall we?" and Sprx lead out the door, the others following close behind in agreement.

Walking down the street the group began their trip to the market store.

Time passed and soon Antauri got up leaving the room he was in most of the day and headed to the fridge.

"Hey Chiro," Otto began, "you did tell Antauri not to touch the vile in the fridge right?"

Chiro stopped in his tracks thinking. "Well no, but its Antauri right? He knows everything, I'm sure he won't touch it." He grinned sheepishly.

Soon the group found themselves back home Gibson going straight to the fridge.

"Well let's see how our little test is going shall w-" Gibson stopped once he opened the door eyes wide in horror.

Everyone looked at him in question. Something wasn't right, that much was clear, but what?

"The vile! Its empty!" He cried.

Suddenly a hard breathing was heard in the back room where Antauri was.

"Monkey Team Go!" Chiro commanded evidently, the team obeying at once.

Running into the back room the team stopped, either by shock or fear one may never know. There in the room, laying on the ground in the fetal position was Antauri. He was gasping for breath, his tail was in a twist and fur seemed to be growing from his back ripping apart the original metal.

Looking over at the gang with pain filled eyes he cried in agony. "Chiro!"

The said boy was about to run to his aid until he heard him cry again, "Leave!"

"What? No! We aren't going to leave you like this!" Chiro yelled pained to see the black monkey like this.

"YOU HAV AHH!" he cried and fell more into his previous position.

Chiro froze at what happened next. Antauri began to rapidly change. The fur coming out of his back had spread to his whole body breaking though his metal body. His small form becoming that of the size of a gorilla and maybe bigger, and his teeth growing the size of Chiro's head.

"Watch out!" Sprx yelled as the new Antauri lunged at them.

Quickly getting out of the way the team realized quickly Antauri was after Chiro.

"Look out kid!" Sprx warned from above.

Chiro turned behind him to notice the huge monkey coming right at him, and tried to escape but was a few seconds to slow. Antauri had grabbed his foot and pulled him all the way into his grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" Nova snapped and got ready to punch what was once her brother but missed as the black monkey jumped out of the way, and exited though the window, Chiro in hand.

"HELP ME!" Chiro cried.

But the monkey was too fast and the others lost sight of him before they could even get outside.

"Chiro!" Otto yelled out hoping for an answer.

Sprx being next in command, spoke. "Come on team, we have to save Chiro…and Antauri…"

_**Please tell me what you think of it. Personally I think my writing style sucks and I'm always trying to find a way to improve it, but it seems this is just the way I can write-but it would be nice to get some feedback. ^_~**_


	2. Cured for the Worse?

_Chapter 2: Cured for the Worse? _

The monkeys' gazed out into the distance, where there older brother had ran off with their leader no to long ago questions running though each of their heads.

"We only have one problem." Nova spoke up, making everyone look at her. "We have no clue where Antauri would even think of taking Chiro, little lone why."

As if what Nova said made something snap, Sprx quickly questioned Gibson. "What exactly are we dealing with anyways?"

Going to his computer Gibson ran a bio report on the vile.

"Ah, here we go. When the substance is in a cool place for even a short period of time, it gives off a most delicates smell, and so even though Antauri is the 'wiser'" he said with air quoits, "one of us, not even he could help but want to try it; and it being in the fridge; and with no proper warning, thought it safe to drank, thus causing the mishap we have now."

"But that doesn't explain why Antauri would take Chiro." Nova pointed out.

Gibson nodded. "I'm getting to that, it appears the vile has unlocked Antauri's 'animal' side. And the only explanation I can come up with for _why _he would chose to take Chiro, is very simple."

The others looked at him oddly. "Which is…." Sprx cut in waiting for a reply.

Otto suddenly jumped in. "AH! I know! If Antauri's animal side is out-then that means!" A huge thought bubble appeared over his head with Antauri holding Chiro with an evil hungry look on his face. "He's GOING TO EAT CHIRO!" He cried as the though bubble of Antauri swallowed the helpless Chiro.

"No-no." Gibson shook his head at Otto's crazy thoughts. "Think about it. What does Chiro mean to Antauri?"

"The kid means a whole lot to him that's for sure." Sprx answered crossing his arms over his chest as if to wonder where Gibson was going with this.

"Exactly! Antauri sees Chiro as his own son." The others suddenly understood.

"Ah, so just as a mother lion, Antauri took Chiro as if to protect him." Nova finished connecting all the pieces.

"Precisely." Gibson acknowledged holding his normal smart guy pose.

~~~~######~~~~~

Chiro had given up fighting a long time ago as Antauri carried him away heading into a dark lush forest.

"Antauri?" Chiro asked wondered looking around. He wasn't scared per say, just a little, concerned.

The whole time Antauri never said a word. Chiro began to think the animal he had become was incapable any speech at all. Which honestly, he was okay with, he feared if he spoke, he would sound like the monster he had technically become.

Soon Chiro felt himself laid down on a soft patch of plants under a huge oak tree.

Confused, Chiro looked up at the black monkey, but before he could think up any words to speak, Antauri hovered over him in a protective manner.

Again, Chiro attempted to speak but ending up giving out a small surprised squeak as the other licked his cheek.

"What are you doing Antauri?" Chiro at least asked pushing the other away gently.

Antauri seemed to understand, even just a little, and stopped giving an equally confused look to the smaller below him.

Chiro seemed to be waiting for an answer but felt maybe he wasn't going to get one. Sitting up he gave a weak smile.

Antauri, suddenly seemed to lighten up at that and licked the boy again.

"Okay, okay-Antauri, you can stop licking me now, I get it, I get it."

The monkey grinned big and grabbed Chiro in a bridle like way and began to rock him.

~~~####~~~~

"Where do we even begin to look for them at?" Otto asked. All of them were flying alone, not bothering to use the Super Robot; without the two leaders, it just didn't fell right to use it.

"According to my calculations, he has most likely taken Chiro into a type of forest." Gibson stated scanning though his copied files in his computer like watch, part of his arm, of course.

"And what do we plan on doing once we do find them?" Sprx asked.

Gibson smiled pulling at a red vile from his wrist. "I'm so glad you asked Sprx, I made an antidote, just to be on the safe side, thou I have to admit, I was expecting to have to use this baby on Otto-not Antauri." Otto gave a quick frown at his brother's insult.

"Well let's just hope we find them soon, there's no telling what the stuff has done to Antauri by now." Nova replied; worry clear in her voice. The others nodded in agreement.

~~~~###~~~

As Antauri held Chiro close, he soon heard something above them. Looking up he gave a sharp snarl and clung to the boy even more.

"What is it Antauri?" Chiro questioned not sure why he had tightened his grip on him.

"There they are!" Nova remarked pointing at the two of them.

"Good job Nova." Sprx smiled.

Gibson quickly loaded the new vile in his arm which became a type of tranquilizer. "I only have one shot, but that's all I need." He said as he aimed.

Chiro heard Nova's voice and moved his head so he could see what the other was looking at and a big smile spread across his face. "Money Team!"

Gibson locked his target and fired.

The syringe hit its target right in the arm.

"Yes!" he and the others cheered.

Chiro would have cheered with them, if he didn't notice the sudden change, since he was the closest, in Antauri's eyes.

Fear quickly sank in as red-green eyes looked at him and an evil smirk to match.

"Umm…guys?" he tried to call their attention. "What did you shoot him with?"

Gibson heard his leaders question and answered proudly. "The antidote!"

"I don't think it worked." Chiro remarked, fear suddenly clear in his voice.

* * *

_Yes! Cliff Hanger! XD Enjoy! Until next time. Sorry I would have had it up sooner if I didn't end up in the ER with a stupid IV in my arm. XP I'm better now. ;)_


	3. WHAT?

I don't think it worked!" Chiro remarked, fear shown in his voice.

"Hold on Chiro! We're coming!" Otto yelled.

Antauri roared and backhanded Otto making him fly a good foot into a rock.

Chiro tried to get free of the others grip, but it was too tight.

Antauri licked him sweetly but the look in his eyes after he did so showed more hunger then kindness.

Chiro felt his heart sink. As they all tried to get to Chiro it was hopeless, Antauri was just too strong.

Each and every one of them were smacked away and where now laying in rubble unable to stand.

"Monkey team!" he watched on in fear as the others kept trying to save him from their brother, the one Chiro saw as a father, and being knocked away every time.

Antauri seemed to be getting even more angry and increased his grip making Chiro cry out in pain and fled.

"NO! He's getting...away." Sprx cried, but passed out.

"We've failed." Nova spoke softly, pain of those words echoed into the others.

Gibson though, took it the hardest. 'It's all my fault."

#####

Antauri took Chiro into a cave and dropped him. Due to how hard his grip was on Chiro, it had broken a few ribs preventing the monkey team leader from moving.

The huge black monkey lifted Chiro up by his leg and placed him on his tongue, Chiro was so small compared to the other, his whole body fit on the organ and in a swift movement, no matter how much Chiro began to cry, beg, and scream, was slipped into the beasts mouth and eaten.

**A blinding white light appears!**

"Chiro! Earth to Chiro!" Gibson was snapping his fingers in front of Chiro's face, trying to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Uh-what?" Chiro blinked a few times in confusion before looking down at his blue teammate.

"Did you ever hear a word I said?" Gibson was clearly mad; his arms were crossed and was tapping his foot waiting for an answer.

Chiro blushed embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Gibson, I guess I spaced out there of a moment."

"I'd say you did, I'm trying to explain why it is very important not to touch this vile and you're not even responding."

"I really am sorry Gibson." he apologized again.

Nova suddenly walked in, "Hay, are we still going to the store?" she asked looking at the two.

"Oh, ya." Chiro put a hand to his sore head.

"Ya, you want to see if Antauri wants to come with us," Said Nova.

Chiro slowly nodded, 'I feel like this has already happed, that was just such a realistic daydream...'

Walking into the back room Chiro saw Antauri meditating.

"Hay, Antauri. Want to come with us to the store?"

"No thanks Chiro…You go ahead, I'll stay here, besides we never know when Skeleton King will attack." he answered.

Chiro's eyes grow a bit wide with the past 'dream' he just had, "Please Antauri, it would mean a lot to me." he smiled trying to stay cool about it.

The black monkey looked over at the boy and smiled, okay Chiro, I'll come." with that he got up and walked with them to the store.

As they walked, Chiro could not help but stare at Antauri, those haunting thoughts just wouldn't go away.

"Chiro?" Otto's voice broke his thoughts and he looked at the green monkey. "What was it you were thinking of when you dazed out on Gibson, I'm sure his words weren't that boring." he teased.

Chiro blushed again, "Nothing important..." he sort of lied.

"Just remember Chiro-" Antauri's voice broke in, "You must be prepped for anything, even if one of us was to become a huge terrifying beast." he smiled gently; Chiro detected a smug in that gentle smile. Stopping to re-think what he just said Antauri just kept walking with a smile.

For little did Chiro know, but while he was meditating, he was testing Chiro by putting horrifying events in his head.

'There is still much for you to learn Power Primate'

* * *

Hope you all like. Yell at me if you wish. XD


	4. Just end

Altered Ending

Chiro stood there absorbing what was just said by the black monkey...a slowly growing scowl appearing on his face.

"Antauri!" He stormed up to the said monkey, and before he could turn around Chiro bashed him on the head.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

The others saw this and tried to pyre him off there brother.

"I'm going to show you just HOW I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

"Okay, Chiro...I get it I'm sorry!" Antauri fled while he could; Chiro right on top of him.

'Thats the last time I pull something like that.' he thought running for his life.

* * *

okay, so a reviewer gave me an idea, this story did need a bit of a better end...after all, I think Chiro needed some justice after what Antaruri put him though. ;)


End file.
